


Dual Vibrations

by spectaculacularsammy



Series: Not Unless Sam Says [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Nipple Play, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Squirting, Vibrators, ass play lovin' Sam, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Saxxology's July Writing Challenge.<br/>I chose the vibrator prompt. (insert semi-innocent grin here)<br/>Also, this is NOT part of the <i>Good Little Girls Don't Come</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dual Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ladyataralasse for beta'ing for me, and thanks to theoriginalpossemagnet for her suggestion of peach pie. I don't like pie, so I had her pick the flavor lol  
> (Shhh Don't tell Dean about my aversion to cooked fruit.)
> 
> Also, if you're a fan of AMC's Preacher, you might recognize a Tulip line. :)
> 
> [THIS](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/prostate-toys/sp-anal-fantasy-ribbed-prostate-vibe-101802.aspx) is _one_ of the vibrators used.

After stealing the last piece of Dean’s peach pie for a midnight snack, you make your way back to Sam’s bedroom. When you walk inside, the first thing that you see is Sam, lying in bed on his stomach, reading a book. The second thing you see is the contrast of the bleach-white sheet against Sam’s naked skin.

Wanting to take a minute to admire how the cleft of his perfectly-sculpted ass just barely shows above the hem of the sheet, you lean against the door frame, grinning to yourself, while you think about what’s _under_ the sheet.

Just as you do, Sam’s shoulders shake from a silent chuckle. “I know you’re there.”

“I figured.” Pushing yourself away from the door frame, you walk across the bedroom, and tug open the snaps on Sam’s shirt that you borrowed. When the long plaid shirt hits the floor, you climb up on the bed, and then up on top of Sam, laying with your bare chest on his back. You look over his shoulder, coyly asking, “Whachya readin’?”

Sam rattles off an author that you don’t recognize, so you ask, “Fiction or non?”

Looking over his shoulder, he reaches to kiss you. “Fiction.”

You nod your head, let him get back to his book, and read over his shoulder for a few minutes. After five more _long_ and uneventful minutes pass, you reach up and sing-song whisper in his ear, “Saaaa-aaaaaam,” then give his earlobe a little tug with your teeth.

Sam knows what you’re doing, and he planned for it the minute you walked down to the kitchen. The sheet, where it sits just below his hips, and the book…all his plan.

He can feel your warm body on top of his, feel your nipples, hard and rounded, pressing against his back, and your breath on his skin. He’s got his plan, but all he _can_ think about is rolling over and watching you ride him.

Sam almost caves, but then he pretends that he’s engrossed in his book. “Hmmm?”

Thinking exactly what Sam wants you to think, you softly sigh, “Nothing.”

Working like hell to keep his best poker-face on, Sam turns the page in his book. While he counts off three more minutes in his head and feels you try not to squirm on top of him, he hears you ask, “What’s the book about?”

After Sam starts to explain the plot, he wonders aloud, “Do you _really_ want to know?”

Under any other circumstance, you would, but you only make a non-committal sound and start to kiss and nibble on Sam’s shoulder, trying to steal his attention from his book.

He hums when he feels your tongue swirl just perfectly in the juncture of his neck and shoulder and turns his head back toward you. Purposely making his voice in the tone that Sam knows you can’t resist, he asks, “If you don’t want to know about my book, what _do_ you want?”

Thinking you’re going to get what you want, you continue your kisses and bring them to the back of Sam’s neck, burying your nose in his soft hair. “Play with me.”

Feeling his cock start to ache from your oh-so-subtle answer, Sam still sticks to his plan. “I’m actually kind of tired.”

“ _Tired_ ,” you repeat, a little surprised. When Sam nods his head and yawns, you feel a little bad; it is a kind of late. “Okay.” You press a gentle and chaste kiss onto his shoulder and climb off him, nestling yourself under the sheet and blanket at his side.

Watching you, Sam waits until you’ve tucked yourself in, then kisses your forehead. “I’ll shut off the light after I finish this chapter.”

You smile and nod your head, then return Sam’s kiss when he softly presses his lips to yours.

“’Night, baby.”

“Night.”

Sam’s like a furnace next to you, so warm and comfortable. The sheets smell like him and his soap, so you close your eyes and breathe him in, trying to ignore how much you want him.

Feeling you try not to squirm next to him, Sam knows that his plan is working. He knows he’s being a shit, but he mentally swears to himself and you that it’ll be worth it.

Sam _tries_ to wait ten minutes and _tries_ to finish his chapter, however he only makes it about seven a half minutes, closes his book, and sets it aside. Before he shuts off the lamp, he gets up from the bed, and walks over to the dresser. Once he’s grabbed a couple things out of the top drawer, he climbs back into bed.

Sliding up behind you, Sam nuzzles the back of your head and whispers, “Play with me.”

Your first instinct is to roll over and wrap your arms around him, but you feel like being a shit, so you tease him just a little bit. You make your voice a sleepy-moan, “But I’m _tiiiiiired_.”

“ _Tired_ ,” Sam chuckles in your ear. “I bet I could think of a way to wake you up.”

“I don’t know…” you sigh, “I’m _pretty_ tired.”

“Hmm.” He doesn’t believe you.

Sliding one of his hands up your waist, Sam catches the hem of the sheet and slowly pushes it down your hip, then pulls you closer to him. You moan again when you feel how hard his is, then gasp when his hand cups your pussy.

A second later, Sam’s hand is vibrating, and he asks, “Are you waking up yet?”

Before, you felt him get up off the bed and heard when he started to rummage through the top drawer of his dresser, but didn’t know what he took from it. Whatever it is, it's vibrating. You want more, so you lift your leg and hook it around the back of Sam's knees.

With your legs spread, Sam’s able to slide his fingers between your lower lips. When he feels how wet you are, he groans, “I like how… _tired_ you are.”

To make a point, you rub your ass back on Sam’s cock. “I like how _tired_ you are too.”

“Want me to make you even more _tired_?”

“If you must,” you sigh playfully.

Laughing softly against your shoulder, Sam gives it a little nibble, then slides the vibrator up and down your slick clit. “That feel good?”

Of course, it does – it feels _amazing –_ but there’s something about the shape of the vibrator that just feels different.

Sam chuckles at your silence. “What?”

“It feels good, but….” You gasp when he slides it inside of you and pushes the tip against your g-spot.

“ _But_ what?”

“Feel- Feels,” you stammer when he starts moving it in and out of your pussy, and you can feel the ribbed texture of the vibrator. “Oh, _God_. Feels good, but…different.”

“That’s because it wasn’t exactly made for _you_.”

Leaving the vibrator inside of you, Sam takes your hand in his and brings it down between your legs. He strokes your fingers over the ribbed texture that you know you’ve felt in your hands before, then leads your fingertips to the flared base. You gasp when he presses the vibrating silicone against your perineum, and you know _exactly_ what you’re touching: a prostate massager.

Every once in a while, Sam will bring it to bed and let you use it on him. The memory of the last time – seeing Sam long and muscular limbs spread out on the bed, his flushed and solid cock leaking and twitching as he tried not to come, whining little sounds for more, but telling you to give him less – makes you moan with want.

Feeling you grow even wetter on his fingertips, Sam knows _exactly_ what you’re thinking about and remembering, but he still asks, “You want to?”

The tip of the vibrator still rests against your g-spot. It feels amazing, not to mention how Sam’s slowly sliding it in and out of you. You could easily come from it, but you still nod your head. “ _Please_.”

As soon as the word comes out of your mouth, Sam slowly takes out the vibrator, rolls onto his back, taking you with him. He uses his strong hands to turn you, so that you’re on top of him and straddling his hips. Right in front of you is his cock, arced back against his stomach with a glistening line of pre-come leaking from the tip.

Just as you reach to spread that pre-come up and down the head and shaft, Sam takes your hands in his and gives you the vibrator. You take it in one hand and resume reaching for Sam’s cock, but he takes you by your waist, lifts you up off of him, and pulls his knees up, putting you between them.

When you’re settled, you go to take him in your hand again, but he stops you. You sigh. “I’m not allowed to touch?”

“Nuh uh.” Sam shakes his head with a grin on his face.

Since he didn’t _exactly_ tell you ‘no’ in the way that he normally does, you move to touch him again. This time, Sam knocks your hand away. “I said, _no_ , little girl.”

 _There it is_. You grin, pleased with yourself, because _this_ is what you wanted all along. “Sorry, Sam,” you say, but only mean it about forty percent.

After shaking his head at you and how you’ve got a cocky grin on your face, Sam shoves a pillow under his lower back, tilting his hips up for you. You watch his hands slide down the insides of his thighs, fingertips just barely grazing the base of his cock, going further down to lightly rub his balls. When his hand goes even _further down_ , you nibble on your bottom lip, fully engrossed in what’s going on in front of you.

Wanting to join in with his hand, you ask, “Where’s the lube, Sam?”

“Don’t need it,” he breathes back, then slides two of his fingers inside of himself.

Your mouth falls open. “Jesus, Sam.”

With the ease that he’s able to work his fingers in and out of his ass, it’s obvious that Sam opened himself up while you were in the bunker’s kitchen. A shiny coating of lube covers his knuckles and makes his stretched rim glisten as he slowly fucks himself and makes himself even more loose.

“You fucking planned this, didn’t you, Sam? You _weren’t_ tired.”

Sam only moans for his answer, somehow _still_ managing to smirk at you and keep fucking himself with his fingers.

The whole thing is something you could watch for hours, but the prostate massager is still in your hand, and _you want_ to use it. “Sam,” you breathe his name, watching him slowly sink in a third finger and moaning at the stretch, “are you _ever_ going to let me touch you?”

Pushing his three fingers even further inside of himself, Sam's lips part in a silent groan when he finds his prostate. Spreading his knees further apart and widening his thighs, he fucks himself a couple more times until his cock starts to leak a constant stream onto his stomach.

Even without his hand wrapped around his cock – or your mouth, or your pussy – he could make himself come like this, but that’s _not_ what Sam wants. After one last brush of his fingertips that makes his vision blur, he pulls his fingers out and takes your hand in his. He uses your thumb to turn the vibrator back on, fists the silicone shaft with his slick hand, coating it with ample amounts of lube, then pushes the tip against his slick rim.

You let Sam use your hand to control the vibrator, watching as he makes slow passes around his furled opening and just barely dipping the curved tip inside of himself. After a very long minute, Sam _finally_ takes his hands away from yours and raises them above his head, giving you full-access.

Even though he’s slick and open, you still take your time – loving every fucking minute of driving Sam crazy – repeating the same paths that he made. Letting the vibrating tip caress his sensitive skin, you drag it around his entrance, up the soft flesh behind his balls, and then back down again.

When you go back to just circling around his rim, Sam knows what _exactly_ you’re doing, and he’s not having _any_ of it – only _he_ gets to do that. He growls under his breath, “All right, little girl. You don’t get to- Je- _Fuuuck_ ,” his growl changes to a low moan when you slowly ease the first couple inches of the vibrator inside of him.

You don’t even _try_ hide the smug smile that shows on your face.

When it’s visibly obvious that he’s ready for – and wants – more, you start to sink the vibrator deeper into Sam, moaning softly when he throws his head back into the pillows and tries not to thrust his hips into your hand.

Sure, Sam’s the one that’s really got the kink for watching, but when you get to see him strung out like this, you could watch him all day. Locks of his hair are already stuck to his sweaty forehead, the hollow of his neck, his chest, and collar bone are coated in the same sheen, and his nipples are so hard.

Like he’s thinking about the same things that you are, Sam lifts up one if his arms from above his hand and slides his hand down his chest. As he softly rocks his hips into your gentle thrusts, he rubs his thumb over the sensitive pink-brown skin, then starts to roll the raised skin with his fingertips, making himself groan loudly.

After a minute, his other hand comes down and slowly wraps around his cock. At first, he just squeezes his shaft, thumbing at the head, but then Sam starts to stroke himself in time with your thrusts of the vibrator.

A quiet whine slips from your mouth when you watch his hand spread the line of pre-come that’s accumulated on his cock and use it as lube. You’ve been watching it slowly trickle down his length, wishing you could lap it up, knowing that you’d be rewarded with more of Sam’s salty-slick, but he told you that you couldn’t touch.

In spite of himself, Sam has to chuckle at your little whine. He knows what you want, so he dips the tip of his thumb into his slit, coating it, then raises his hand for you. “Go ahead, little girl.”

The instant that your tongue touches Sam’s finger, another blurt of pre-come replaces what he picked up. You watch it make the same path as the one before it, and when he takes his hand away – all too quickly, in your opinion – he uses the fresh blurt to ease the slide of the palm of his hand.

As Sam starts to stroke himself quicker, his hips start to rock faster and harder into your shallow thrusts with the vibrator, making it go deeper. “Right- oh, _fuck_ ,” he grits out, feeling the tip buzz against his prostate. “Right _there_.” He widens his thighs even further. “Just like that, little girl.”

With Sam spread out on his bed, limbs shaking and sweating, and his cock leaking like a faucet, there’s literally nothing more in this world that you want more than to wrap your lips around his dick and make him come down your throat. “Sam?”

“No,” he huskily answers before you even get a chance to ask – he knows your question. “If you make me come,” he chokes out, “and I’m not inside you, little girl, your ass is gonna get it.”

Immediately, another grin makes its way onto your face. Just the _thought_ of seeing Sam out of control, shouting and gasping for breath, not even touching his cock because he doesn’t want to come, all while you fuck his ass with the vibrator, and _make_ him come, almost makes _you_ come. “It’d _almost_ be worth it, Sam.”

His voice is absolutely _wrecked_ when he murmurs, “You and that fucking mouth.”

Kissing up Sam’s thigh, you lightly tongue at his slick fingertips, careful not to touch his cock. “But, Saa-aam, I thought you _liked_ my mouth.”

“No.” He takes your chin in his hand and moves your mouth down to his balls, gasping when you gently suck one between your lips. “I _love_ your mouth.”

Changing from sucking to licking, between swipes of your tongue, you tell him, “If you’d _let me_ , I could use this mouth that you _love so much_ and suck this big, _needy_ dick of yours, Sam.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” he gasps, moving his hips even faster, fucking himself harder on the vibrator.

“You know I can take the whole thing, Sam. If you’d _let me_ , I could swallow you down, and you could fuck my throat. Don’t you think it would feel _so good_ with this?” You give the silicone base a little twist and line it up with his perineum, so that it vibrates him inside and out. “You’d come _so hard_ , Sam.”

Stroking himself even tighter, Sam feels like the prostate massager is pulsating his entire body. He’s soaked with sweat and pre-come, he aches in the best way ever, but he doesn’t want it to stop. “If-oh, _fuck_! _If_ I let you, how would _I_ make you come? ‘Cause if I cuh-come like this, I’m pretty much done, little girl, and you know it.”

“Hmm,” you teasingly debate while slowing down your hand to only gentle and shallow thrusts.

While you know that when Sam comes like this, he is pretty much spent for the rest of the night, his cock isn’t the _only_ thing that can make you come until you’re practically unconscious.

“Well….” You reach up with your empty hand and lightly trace the skin surrounding the base of Sam’s cock. “ _If_ you let me make you come, Sam, I’d swallow every single fucking drop, because I know you like that.”

Still fisting his cock, Sam lifts his head up, so he can look at you. “Yeah, I fucking do, little girl.”

The look on his face is filthy, and you can feel yourself drip. “I happen to know that those pillows under your head are pretty damn comfortable to kneel on. You wouldn’t even have to move, Sam. I could just crawl up you and kneel around your-”

The next thing you know, Sam’s got the vibrator out of your hand, and he tosses it to the floor. Quickly, he tips you backward and has you pinned down at the foot of the bed before you can breathe. Towering over you, he’s got an absolutely vulgar smirk on his face, and he asks, “You’re a toppy little bottom, tonight, aren’t you, little girl?”

You grin right back up at him. “I _pretty sure_ you-”

Using very little of his strength, Sam flips you over, so that your ass is in the air, and your face is in the bedding. He hears you gasp in surprise once, and then again when he spanks your ass. “The correct answer to that would have been…?”

Feeling the Sam-sized handprint bloom on your ass, you turn you head to the side, and see that he’s got that same smirk on his face. “Yes, Sam.”

Rubbing that handprint, then making two more right next to it, Sam groans when you push your ass back against his almost painfully hard cock.

He makes two more pink handprints on the other side of your ass, rubs the marks with one hand, and reaches behind himself with the other, taking something out from under his pillow.

Sam didn’t get just _one thing_ from the top drawer of his dresser.

Keeping what’s in his hand concealed, he tells you, “Face down, little girl.”

Not being able to see what Sam’s going to do to you makes every inch of your body flush with a heat and break out with goose bumps all at the same time. You shakily do what he says.

Holding the other thing that he took from his dresser drawer in one hand, Sam slides his other hand down the line of your ass until the tips of his fingers are just barely wet with your slickness, then goes back to rubbing your ass. “See, I _thought_ tonight was going to go: you use the vibrator on me, make my cock nice and hard and so fucking wet.”

Hearing Sam makes you whine. When his fingers trace your dripping slit, you try to push back into him, but he holds you still.

“Then, I _thought_ when you got me so fucking close, I was gonna let you ride me and make both me _and you_ come.”

Your shoulder sag when you realize what you just missed out on.

“But now that you’ve gotten just a little too bossy for my liking,” Sam tells you, trying not to smile. He knows every single inch of you, and you’re going to like his back-up plan _so much_ better. “I think I’m going to have to change it up a little.” He smacks your ass, driving home the fact that you’re now at _his_ mercy. “Don’t you think, little girl?”

After gasping from Sam’s hand, you sigh disappointedly, “Yes, Sam.”

“I thought so.” Bringing his fingertips back down to trace your soaked pussy, Sam slides two of them inside of you, groaning when you move back into his hand, “Jesus, you’re fucking _dripping_.”

As Sam slowly fingers you, you moan into the rumpled sheets. Other than with the prostate vibrator, this is the first time he’s really touched you, but you’re still nearly out of your mind with want.

He keeps his hand slow for a little while, then takes it away. You move your hips back, chasing his hand, but instead of giving them back, he slides his hand around your waist and grabs your hip.   

Something digs into your side when Sam pulls you up, pressing your back against his chest. Once you’re there, he holds something up in front of your face. The quick change in position makes you take a minute to get your eyes to focus, but when they do, you see the vibrator wand that Sam bought you for Christmas.

You moan.

He pushes the button on the vibrator and whispers in your ear, “You think I’m just gonna let you torture the fuck out of me with a vibrator and not to do the same thing to you, little girl?”

Your head falls back on Sam’s shoulder. “ _Fuuck_.”

A groan slips from your lips when he drags the soft, plastic tip between your breasts and down your middle, stopping when he reaches the apex of your thighs. Just like you did you him, Sam slides the vibrator up and down your slick lower lips, parting them, and lightly teasing your clit.

When you try to move your hips into Sam’s hand, his holds you still, then drags the vibrator down your sensitive skin, tracing your soaked opening. You hum at the stimulation, then arch your back with a full-body moan when he pushes the round tip inside your pussy. It vibrates right against your g-spot, and within seconds, you feel like you’re going to come.

Of course, Sam eases the wand back out of you and goes back to drawing lines up and down your slit. After you whine, he tells you, “I told you, little girl, I’m gonna do to you exactly what you did to me.”

“I’m sorry, Sam,” you gasp out, feeling the strong vibrations on your clit.

Sam chuckles. “No, you’re not.”

Bringing his other hand up to cup your breast and pluck your nipple with his fingers, Sam makes those same lines, teasingly circles your clit, and pushes the tip inside of you to let it buzz against your g-spot.

Doing the same things over and over _and over_ again, Sam denies you four more times – if you could form words other than _please_ , _Sam_ , or _oh, God. Fuck!_ you’d inform him that you _didn’t_ do _this_ to him – and then he slowly pushes his cock inside of you from behind.

Holding your trembling body against his, Sam slowly starts to thrust into you. As he does, he randomly touches your clit with the vibrator, stopping just seconds before you come.

Sam can feel your pussy clenching around him, fluttering and pulsing around his shaft when he takes the vibrator away. “I’m gonna make you come so _fucking_ hard, little girl.”

Just before you can mentally celebrate the fact that Sam’s going to let you come, he pushes the soft tip of the vibrator against your clit again and really starts to move his hips.

Over your cries, the constant buzzing, the slap of Sam’s skin on yours, and the squelching-wet sounds coming from between your legs as Sam pounds his cock into your pussy, you can hear him in your ear, “Don’t you _dare_ come yet.”

With your pussy so hot and slick around his cock, so tight that and wrapped around him perfectly, Sam thrusts himself into you. His cock throbs, his balls are drawn up tight against his skin, and his ass aches in the best way possible.

Sam’s been wanting to come ever since he uses his own fingers to loosen himself up when you were in the kitchen finding something to eat, and when he feels you clamp down on him even tighter, he pushes the vibrator even firmer against your clit.

The second that Sam pushes the vibrator harder against your aching clit, you shriek his name, “Sam! _Please_ , _please_ let me come!”

Sam stop his hips, pulls the vibrator away, and ignores the ache in his cock. “No.”

Shaking and moaning desperate sounds, you whimper mournfully, “But- But, _Sam_ , you said-”

Going back to just barely bumping your clit with the vibrator, Sam hears you gasp and practically scream, but still asks, “Are you done with the whole toppy-bottom thing, little girl?”

“Yes, Sam!” you shriek. “I’m sorry! I won’t-”

Still lightly touching your clit, he asks, “Are you sure? Because you know that only good little girls get to come.”

“I’ll be good, Sam.” You sob when he pulls the vibrator away, then brings it right back two seconds later. “I’ll be so fucking good, Sam. You won’t even know it’s me.”

Without another word, Sam starts moving his hips again, angling himself just right, so he’s pounding the tip of his cock into your g-spot. Once he’s got a good rhythm going, and he can tell you’re almost out of your mind, Sam pushes the vibrator back against your clit and groans in your ear, “I want you to come, _right now_.”

A beat after the last syllable falls out of Sam’s mouth, your body obeys. You come with your head thrown back against Sam’s chest, and as you cry out at the crest of your orgasm, you feel yourself gush on Sam’s cock.

Stuck between wanting to come at the same time as you and wanting to see how drenched you are, Sam looks down at his hand. His fist is covered in your wetness, and he see it dripping down off the handle of the vibrator.

He made you _squirt_.

“God, I fucking love when you do that, little girl.”

“Sam!” you practically scream out his name, because he _still_ hasn’t taken the vibrator away from your clit. “Can I- _Please_! I _need_ to come again!”

“ _Holy_ _fuck_ ,” he groans.

Pressing the vibrator even harder against you, Sam starts to fuck you hard and fast again, pushing his cock perfectly inside of you. Your slick pussy makes it so he can hardly breathe, but when he feels himself reach his peak, he grits out, “Come.”

Both you and Sam come at the same time. Shouting through his orgasm, he fucks you so hard that you can hear the bed slamming against the wall. However, your mouth only falls open in a silent scream. Your head spins, everything aches, throbs, and feels like it’s exploding all at the same time.

Letting the vibrator fall out of his hand, Sam takes you with him when his legs give out. He’s thankful for the stack of pillows at the head of his bed, and that he doesn’t have to move, because he _can’t_.

Sprawled out in a heap of sweaty arms and legs, you and Sam just breathe.

It takes an enormous effort on his part to ask, “Do you-”

“No. I’m dead,” you pant, laughing fucked-silly giggles. “Dead people don’t need anything.”

Raising a shaky hand, Sam swats your ass, but laughs. “Don’t even say that.”

You try to slap him back, but your hand just falls limply back down on the bed.

Sam chuckles through his heavy breaths. “You sure you don’t need anything?”

“W-water.”

Flinging his hand over toward his end table, Sam grabs a bottle of water and forces his exhausted body to turn back toward you. “Here.”

“No.” You shake your head, still struggling to catch your breath. “ _The_ _place_ _with the_ water.”

Resting his forehead on your chest, Sam laughs a breathless, full-body laugh. “The shower?”

“Mmm hmm.” You gulp down some more oxygen. “But I have to wait.”

“For what?”

“My legs to work.”

Sam laughs again, and it sounds just as fucked-silly as yours did.

Once he catches his breath, he does what he normally does and moves to scoop you up off the bed and carry you down the hall to the shower, but his legs won’t work either. “I need a minute.”

Still tangled together, you and Sam take a few minutes to catch your breaths. Once you can form a proper sentence with the right words and everything, you teasingly tell him, “This is your fault. I just wanted to _sleep_.”

“Uh huh.” Sam smirks at you and reaches for his pajama pants on the floor, grabbing the shirt that you were wearing earlier in the night as well. He dresses you in it and picks you up from the bed.

A half an hour later, you and Sam are showered and under clean bedding, pleasantly exhausted. He kisses you, reaches for the lamp to shut it off, and the two of you nestle into each other to go to sleep…for real this time.

 


End file.
